Breaking Point
by Oreo596
Summary: Serena has been able to keep it together since Darien left for medical school. What happens when her identity has been compromised and she reaches her breaking point with her overbearing friends and asks to be left alone. This is my interpretation of the Starlights season episode 194 rooftop scene. — I do not own Sailor Moon, just a fan writer, Sailor Moon belongs to Toei Animation


By: Oreo596 I do not own Sailor Moon, just an inspired fan writing.~

Rei sat reading a magazine waiting for her friends to arrive with Serena at the arcade. They had been tailing her all day, were a bit overbearing and brought her to her breaking point. Her identity had been compromised in the last run-in with Sailor Tin Nyanko. After seeing her shining star seed, Nyanko was convinced it was the one she had been searching for. Because of this, the scouts decided to have a constant surveillance on their princess.

~*~After school at the Crown~*~

"Where's Serena?" Rei asked worriedly.

Mina, Lita, and Ami had stepped through the arcade doors looking looking quite upset.

"Well…" Lita began and Mina continuing in a defeated broken tone. "It seems that we hurt her feelings…."

Ami spoke up hesitantly "She asked us to leave her alone for a while…"

"What?!" Rei responded frantically "We can't do that!"

Serena stood on the roof of her school building absent mindedly overlooking a soccer game feeling heartbroken inside. A plane soared overhead, reminding her of the day Darien left.

"Darien…" she whispered "Why won't you call me?... I'm getting pretty lonely by myself…" she lowered her head down upon her sleeves where her arms were resting on the rail as she she wiped away her tears. "I'm so lonely Darien…"

The door to the roof slammed open, "You say that you are fine on your own, but then you cry because you are alone.." Serena whips her head around to see a girl with black hair, fixed up and it falls in 2 long skinny braids. "You're such a strange girl!" Narrowing her eyes at her.

"Who are you?!"

Throwing her disguise off, revealing herself be Sailor Tin Nyanko. "Meoww!" Startled, Serena took a step back.

"We're finally alone!"

Seiya was back in the empty classroom packing up his belongings from his desk. 'My life as Ko Seiya is finally over…' He picks up his things and walks to the desk in front of him, Serena's. A scribbled drawing had been left there that she drew of her and her boyfriend. Seiya stared at it as he recalled his memories with the dumpling headed girl. ' _It was just a short while, but it was fun._ ' He placed a red rose on the desk over the the drawing and started to head to the door.

The classroom door flung open. It was Rei, frantic "Seiya!"

"You…"

"Serena! Did you see Serena?!" Rei quickly asked

"What?"

Rooftop-

A flare flies past Serena smashing into the fence, creating a hole. "Jeez, why don't you just hand over star seed?!" Pointing the face of her bracelets at her.

Serena holding a stern look on her face got up. "I won't let you do that. I will never do that!" She pulls out her locket, "Moon Eternal Make Up!" Starting her transformation into the guardian of love and justice.

(sorry may sound cheesy but oh well~that is part of her catch phrase)

"Ahhh, if you think you can take me on, go right ahead!"

Seiya and Rei were met by the others girls at the top of the stairs. "Did you find her?!" Rei asked.

"No… She's not anywhere in the building…" responds Lita.

"What's left?!" Asked Seiya.

"The roof… the gym…" Ami ponders.

"Look there!" Seiya suggests before dashing up the staircase.

Another blast whirls past Serena's shoulder as she braces herself on the ground. ' _I can fight on my own! I'll give it all I got!_ '

"How long do you think you can hold out?" Sailor Tin Nyanko questions mockingly. "Hoy ya! Take this! And this! And this!" Holding her wrists together sending out attacks. Serena jumping to dodge her blasts.

In a fast blast of red. The fighting comes to a quick halt when the item lands near Sailor Tin Nyanko leaving Sailor Moon awe struck. It was a red rose. Her eyes widen as emotions stir in her heart. Cascading down in a black and red lined cape was Seiya halting the fight, however, leaving Serena in a disarray of emotions.

"Don't lay a finger on her!" Seiya snaps. "If you do, I'll make sure you regret it!" Serena now coming out of her thoughts, realizes it was Seiya.

"How interesting! What do you plan to do?!"

Without responding, Seiya starts his transformation into Sailor Star Fighter. Leaving Tin Nyanko shocked and dumb founded. Fighter moves in to attack, "Star Serious Laser!" Knocking Tin Nyanko across the ground. "Now Sailor Moon!...… What are you doing! Hurry!"

Coming back out of it, she looks at her target "ai" and moves to attack, swinging her wand. Tin Nyanko gets up and starts to realize what she's doing and slowly backs up. "Silver Moon… Crystal Power… Kiss!" Blasting her. Her cuffs from Galaxia vanish. "Beautiful!" She screams. But manages to get her portal open and vanishes into the telephone booth.

Sailor Moon stares straight ahead at the rose that had struck the pavement just moments before. Memories come to her mind as her heart continues to ache. Starlight watches her, wondering where her minds at as it begins to rain into a steady downpour.

"Come to think of it… I've never been good at trying my best…

"What?"

"Even if I wanted to work hard on my homework today, I'd just end up snacking. And once I'm full, I'd feel sleepy and go to bed…" Serena clenches her fists as she begins to shake. Seiya noticing this, lets out a small gasp. "Even so… I felt I should try to be independent…" bending over she starts to shout "But when I saw the rose, I remembered him…!"

"Dumpling?"

"Though I can't hear his voice except on the answering machine, and I never received any letters from him, I thought I was okay! I felt that I needed to stay strong… But… but I can't stand being by myself!"

"Bun head…"

Serena bends to the ground, her hands and knees flat on the wet concrete as she continues to cry out. "I want to see you! I want to see you Darien!..." continuing to weep at the ground.

Seiya, without thinking, bends to the ground and gently places his hands on her shoulders. "Am I not good enough?" Staring into his eyes, Serena is filled with conflicting emotions as they both sit there in the rain.

Suddenly, as Seiya continues to look into her royal blue eyes, he felt a small jolt of energy encompass him. Quickly, he noticed that he was no longer on the roof top but rather in a quite dark and dim place with ruins. A second later he realized that it was in the middle of a battlefield. As soldiers continued to fight, he spotted one in particular. ' _Mars_!' glancing onto the rest of the field, he could see different sparks of color that had to be the rest of the girls, but they were all down. Mars was the last to fall. Running over to the scout of fire, Seiya dropped to his knees in front of her to catch her last word, "Prin-cess…" in soft whisper.

Taken back, he sat and digested what just happened. Then he was cought off guard by shrieking laughter, "Well, if it isn't little miss moon princess!..." Seiya looks up to see a form of a deranged women in a long deep purple dress with deep red hair flaring upwards to the sky hovering over a small balcony. He heard a gasp and moved his gaze slightly to the right to see a young women with long flowing golden locks of hair that trailed down to her knees, held up by two meatball shaped spheres. 'Serena' he thought to himself. "… all dressed up and nowhere to go except oblivion!"The Princess backed away in fright as the women began to lunge towards her. Just before the princess was hit, a rose intercepted the attack. "Ahhh! Who are you!?"

"I am prince Darien sworn to defend the moon kingdom against people like you."

"Prince Darien from earth?! I've heard of you. You bring great promise!"

"I'll never join any scum like you!"

"Well fine then!" Seiya watched as woman disappeared and a massive green tornado barreled through the castle and through the couple, blowing the prince into the tornado. Princess Serena was left laying on a blown away chunk of the balcony. When the debris cleared, she could see her Prince being whisked away.

"Darien, what is happening?..."

"Please save yourself!" he yelled as he drifted away.

"I only want to be with you!" She got up and darted towards him, leaping from the rail. She was thrust into the swirling wind towards him. They both reached out for one another grasping each other's hands tightly. A strong blast from negaforce struck them, both screaming in misery, calling out to one another. Things grew silent as both of their bodies became limp as they both succumb.

Seiya stood awestruck, tears falling down his cheeks as he realized it was the fall of Serena's kingdom and what had happened. The whirled to another place, the scenery began to change. He was in a dark space with what looked like blue melting blue lava. He saw something float into the room from a red orb, landing with a thud.

"Sailor moon, how nice of you to drop in." Seiya could make out that it was Serena that was just dropped in and the women talking was the same from that last battle except he could sense a time jump due to the her calling he Sailor moon. "Welcome to my negaverse."

"You're,… you're queen Baryl."

"Yess! And you remember Prince Darien." The room lightened up to reveal Serena's prince on one knee giving a kiss to the deranged woman's hand. Serena gasped. Seiya watched on as he wondered what in the world have caused him to turn on her, his blood boiled. "Prince Darien, I want that Imperium Silver Chrystal!"

"Consider it done my queen." He turns to look at Serena. "It's been sweet Sailor Moon." With that, he jumps into the air drawing his sword. Slashing the area she had just leapt from.

"Darien, noo! She quickly draws out her mom crescent wand. "Moon Healing Activation!" Bright lights admitting from her wand, filling the space with warmth as it pours out. Staring blankly at her, her attack had no effect on him.

Seiya continued to watch, surprised at how deep that magic must have been to put him in this state.

"It's no use. You can't heal him! Not even your Crystal can brake the spell I cast. Prince Darien is mine! All mine! And forever!" continued by her evil chuckling.

The prince lunges back into the air "Darien!" She groans in pain as she avoids his sword, falling to the floor. "Agh, oh… my wand..." she says exhaustedly as she tries to reach for it.

"It is mine, as it was meant to be. Your mother managed to keep it from me for a time, but now at last! It's mine! Your universe will be no more! Only the negaverse ruled by prince Darien and me! Now Darien, get me that crystal, and get rid of her! She caused me enough aggravation!"

Seiya can see that Sailor Moon is still sprawled out on the floor reaching for her wand but all he can do is watch.

"I know she's wrong about you Darien, you're not evil." Sitting up, her tiara beginning to glow, she thrusts the tiara at him as he raised his sword to strike her down.

"Ahhhhhh…" A direct hit in the stomach, brings him to him down, enough time for her to give one last try. ' _Please let this work._ ' Her tiara clinks to he ground as she breaths heavily. Coming out of it, Darien begins to rise.

"I warned you. You can't turn him against me now. His mind belongs to the negaverse. He'll never turn against his queen!

As he grunts in pain, "Goodbye Sailor Moon!"

"Darien, she may have your mind, but your heart belongs to me. You remember. Don't you?"

"You are the enemy." He says grotesquely.

"No I'm not." She pulls out a small item from her pocket and places it in front on her hands. A little light appears and a sweet melody starts to play. "Look Darien, it's out locket. Don't destroy it." Darien's arms are raised ready to attack with the sword. "Remember, it's our locket. The symbol of everything we shared. All those happy memories of the moon. Don't let her take all of that away from us, please Darien. It's me, Princess Serena, I've come to set you free again. Just like I promised."

"I remember..."

"Oh, all you have to do is touch it…" he reach his hands forward, just grazing the star shaped item and automatically, a bright light consumed is body, cleansing him.

"Ohhhhgg…" the light continued to grow brighter.

"Oh! Traitor!" queen Baryl yelled out.

"Ooh…" Darien moaned as he fell and landed right in Serena's arms.

"Oh Darien..."

"Thank you." A rose fell out of his pocket and returned to a shade of red they had originally been. "I'm free, Serena." He looked at her lovingly and again, Seiya felt a warm jolt in his chest.

"Oh I know Darien, I know…" as they warmly embraced each other. …

"Aggghrhhh, that's so sweet I'm getting cavities! Lifting a large stone, "This sailor brat isn't going to insult me in my own place! Agghrhhh!" Thrusting the stone at the couple. "You are mine!"

Quick to his knees, Darien took out a rose and thrust in the stone's direction shattering it into a million different pieces as it headed towards the queen. He turn to duck and covered Sailor Moon, a minute later he was struck by a shard. Luckily, he had good aim and had successfully struck the Queen with his rose.

"Aggghhh! No!" She shouted.

"You got her." Sailor Moon said as she looked down at her injured prince, blushing as she held back tears.

Sinking into the floor, "You haven't seen the last of me Sailor Moon!"

"Darien, can you hear me? Answer me…"

Letting out a slight groan, "I'll, i'll find a way back to you."

"Ha, hey you can call me meatball head...

Seiya again flying past different memories of Serena's. Settling in this ornate room that looks though it was built for royalty. The. He notices the scouts, Sailor Moon, and Tuxedo Mask talking to a man that couldn't be any older than 30. In a sense the man almost looked transparent and a lot like Darien. He listened in on the conversation.

"Where's the crystal, couldn't you have been able to use it to fight against the attack?" Asked Sailor Mercury.

"Yes, it should have been block off it off, but moments before, when we went to get it, we found that it was gone." The king explained.

"It just vanished?" Sailor Venus asked surprised.

He just nodded. Serena, curious starts, "This Queen Serenity you speak of, who can use the silver crystal…. Could she… could she be…"

Cutting in to answer her question, "Yes, Queen Serenity is your future self Sailor Moon" said the king.

"What! I'm going to be queen of the earth and all Crystal Tokyo in the 30th century! And my first grade teacher said that I wouldn't make it out of grade school!" Serena exclaimed.

Seiya already knew she was the moon's princess, but was a bit taken back about the whole earth, not to mention it's so far ahead in the 30th century?...

"Huh?" Serena and Darien looked at each other. Both a bit curious and yet confused.

The king spoke up, "There's more. Queen Serenity and I have a daughter. She is known as Small Lady…."

"Wait? Reni? Hold on. This is all too weird…." Serena expressed. Just then the the floors opened up revealing a petite child with pink hair done up just like Serena's except hers comes to a soft point with a bush of hair falling down on either side of her face.

Seiya quickly began connecting the pieces, ' _her hair, those eyes… looks so muck like her…_ '

"Reni…" Serena stepped forward to pick up the sleeping girl and gazed upon the little munchkin in her arms." Reni, are you okay?"

Looking pleased, the king began, "Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask. You should know that she is your daughter…"

Both of their faces turned red. They began looking back and forth from the girl to each other. "Aaaa… No wonder this little brat annoys me so much! She takes after you! Don't ya think?! Oh…"

Meanwhile the scouts pondered the idea. Mercury: "Reni is…" Jupiter: "the daughter of…" Mina: "Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask? Wicked cool…" - Mars: "When did this happen?!" Making Serena and Darien's face turn an even deeper shade of red. But Rei came back to terms when realizing the situation is in their future.

A bit taken back, Seiya took in all he heard. Chuckled a bit at the the the girl's reaction. His heart felt a bit heavy learning the girl he had began to fall for had a set future planned that he was beginning to see that Darien and Serena belonged together. Seeing this future of hers. Also slightly began to understand how him being away was so hard on her. – (also understanding the hint on the comment she made in an earlier episode on the daughter/kid {if ya know the line in the episode I'm talking about…. ;) })

Whirling away agin through memories, they came to a stop at one that he somewhat recognized. He was standing in the airport. He turned to see the man he now recognized as Darien standing looking out a window.

Speaker: "Japan Airlines flight 212 with service to New York, we are about to start the boarding process…"

Putting his head down, "It's time…" Darien sighed.

"Darien…" Serena stood in front of him with her eyes looking down at the floor.

"Serena!" She began walking to him.

Happy that she came to see him off, he began, "I thought that you weren't coming today because of school."

Quickly she blurts out, "I'll be waiting! I'll be waiting here for you…" gazing at him with her loving eyes.

"For a while, I'll be a bit busy so I may not get to your letters very often…"

"That's alright!... I'll still write to you everyday… so…" tears began to run down her cheeks and Seiya felt his heart beginning to ache for her.

"I'm sorry… I planned to see you off with a smile today…" whipping her tears.

"Serena…" she looked back up to see him handing her a small box. "Open it."

Delicately picking up the box, she slid it open to reveal a beautiful ring inside. "Darien! Is this… is this…?!

He takes her hand as he picks up the ring "here", and he slides it onto her left ring finger. She begins to blush.

"I love you Serena." With a brilliant smile on her face to express her joy she jumps into his embrace.

"Thank you! I'll treasure it!" Staring into each other's eyes, they lean into a passionate kiss.

Breaking off, "I have to go now." She nods.

Now seeing what went on before he saw her, Seiya wondered what turn of events happened where she was so happy to her crying in his arms on a rooftop… All that was pushed out of his thoughts when he saw the commotion of Paparazzi the that had greeted them at the airport that day.

Serena and Darien had noticed the crowd and figured it must be some celebrity had arrived, seeing all the press. They made their way down the walkway to his gate. Serena passed a man, looking at him for a second before turning back.

Seiya watched himself as he remember seeing her as the jolt he got as they braised arms. He smiled a bit to himself.

Flying past more and more memories of hers, feeling all the emotions they came with, and sadness and grief it caused her, especially the recent ones. Tears began to fill his eyes, knowing that she had been carrying all that with her.

Everything came smashing back as he realized he was back on the rooftop, leaving him with a headache. He could hear Rei whisper "Serena…" from back by the door. She must be over there with the rest of the girls but he didn't move. Everything that he had just experienced still had a hold on him . Still looking into her soaked eyes, They looked back at him with the same expression.

The End

What do you guys think? I'm open to suggestions and might tweak it. Please R&R! Thanks!


End file.
